Fool for Love
by x-OrigamiAngel
Summary: Konan's life is in shambles, struggling to make a living to pay her way through college, she desperately picks up a job at the local strip joint. Her life had seemed to hit rock bottom until she met a certain orange haired man one night that she was unaware would change her life forever. AU, some yaoi and yuri pairings to come in upcoming chapters.
1. Savior

**So this is my first AU fic! This would also be my first chapter fic so I'm going to see how it all works out! It will be mostly Konan's point of view, but it focuses on a lot of characters! There will be some M-Rated scenes and dark themes also, so beware. Hope you like and please review, they inspire me to write!**

**I don't own Naruto, sadly.. If I did, Yahiko would have never died.. :c**

The cries and shouts of the crowd of men disgusted the blue haired woman. With every grind against the pole, and every sway of her barely clothed body, the crowd of men grew louder. Cheers for her to take off her top, and other disgusting words and suggestions that made her want to run out of the club. She should be used to it now, she had been working at the same club now for almost a year, needing the money to get through college. No matter what she did though, she couldn't grow to like her job. Always living in fear that someone would see her that she really didn't want to see her. She closed her eyes and stepped to the music, crawling to the side of the stage like she always did, allowing the gross, perverted men to shove dollar bills into her bra and her panties. At least now she was able to ignore the way they tried to touch her, which was forbidden but clearly never enforced. Hands grabbed at her, greedily pawing at anything they could touch. It made her shiver but not out of pleasure, out of disgust. Every night she went back to her dorm and stood in the shower for an hour, washing off the shame she let weigh her down.

It was a busy night at the club, which was bad news for Konan. This meant that there would be even more eyes on her than there already was. Most women would love the attention, and the way men envisioned themselves in bed with the girls. The shouts would encourage them, making them tear off every article of clothing regardless if it got them a lot of tips or not. The girls who worked here were disgusting. They went home with different men every night, Konan saw them. They were just as bad as the men were if not worse. This wasn't just their job, this was their lifestyle. They made friends at their work and told stories of the men they slept with. It was a shock to Konan that they could even remember the names of all the men they slept with, probably even women. Konan didn't care. She needed the money and while it was hard to admit, she was good at her job and therefore made a lot of money. The other girls didn't know how to dance, they didn't know anything about it.. They treated the pole like it was a man itself, rubbing against it and hugging it, and within five minutes of their show they were naked. It was no wonder they treated Konan like she was an outcast; She was. She was nothing like these girls but sadly, the people of the club saw her as nothing more than a stripper. Someone who wasn't trying to better themselves, but she was.

The girls of the club were willing to do more than just strip for these men. Something that Konan would never do. They took them into the back room and for extra money, would do things to them that should only be shared between couples. It was so close to prostitution that it should be illegal. As Konan's amber eyes surveyed the crowd, she spotted a coworker leading a gross looking man back to the room that was reserved for private showings. This made Konan shiver. She could never do what those girls do, how could she ever have sex with someone she didn't care about? Her gaze continued around the room, spotting some familiar faces. Most of the people who attended the club were regulars. Some of them even knew Konan's name, much to her dismay. There was one face that she always found watching her. It belonged to a man with orange hair, styled to hold a few spikes here and there, a look that Konan loved. He had only recently started coming to the club, but he had been here every night now for a week. The part that really confused her, was that he only stayed for her show. It was almost creepy in a way, but while the rest of the men disgusted her, he enthralled her. She wanted to know him, who he was and what he was about. She didn't mind how he watched her every move, maybe because she felt like he was really only there for her. Every night she promised herself she would talk to him, but she couldn't. She was still ashamed of her work and couldn't bear approaching him.

When her show was finally over, she was so relieved to get off of the stage that she left a few dollar bills behind. She didn't care though, it was only a few dollars. She went into the back room and counted the bills. She had made a decent amount that night, nearly two hundred. She was astonished to find a twenty dollar bill, but was sure it was given by a gross man who was lonely and needed a little action. She inwardly gagged at the thought. She shoved the money into her wallet, and dressed herself in her normal clothes. She always dressed nice and presentable, something she wasn't ashamed of. People always complimented her for having good taste. Today she had decided to wear a short white skirt, with black leggings beneath and a black blouse, and white heeled boots to match. She grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder, in a hurry to get back to her dorm room. Usually Deidara was with her so she didn't have to walk back alone, but he had stayed in tonight. Of course, the night when she felt uneasy was the night she was alone. She dug her cell phone out of her purse and clutched it tightly in her palm, just in case she needed to call him. She rushed out of the club and looked around. She checked the time on her cell phone, it read 12:30am exactly. She groaned, already dreading the morning. She had a morning class and it was already so late. She hated that she had to stay out late most nights just to get by with her funds.

She began walking casually, but picked up her pace a bit when the coldness started to get to her. It was mid December and she was stupid not to wear a jacket. She could see her breath, and began shivering. In no time her teeth were chattering, and the only sound that could be heard were her heels clicking off of the sidewalk, and the chattering off of her teeth. She turned and decided taking a shortcut would be smart, not wanting to catch a cold. She was a bit hesitant to take an alleyway, but her dorm room was only another block if she did. She looked down the dark alleyway and gulped. There was a dumpster that belonged to the crappy apartments on both sides of the way. She quickly started down the alleyway, her gaze on the ground, nearly at the other side of the way already. But nothing was ever easy for Konan, and tonight was no exception to that rule.

"Hey, bitch!" A voice called out, and she knew it was meant for her. Slowly she looked up, and found two tall, broad shouldered guys blocking her path. She swallowed hard, she had seen them both before at the club. Dammit, why did Deidara have to stay in tonight?! And what did Konan do to deserve this? She knew what they wanted with her, it was either sex or money. She froze in place, and fought to find her voice to speak again. "Y-yes?" She said quietly, and the two men laughed at her. She was so nice, if only people knew that side of her, and not the side she displayed at the club that made her out to be a skank. Both men moved closer to her and she started stepping backwards, not wanting them to be any closer to her. "What do you want?" She asked again, her voice a bit more controlled now and unwavering.

"Saw you in the club. You sure are a hot one, you know that?" The man with silver hair spoke up, his dark eyes gleaming with a certain something that made Konan uneasy. When they were close enough that she could get a good look at them, she remembered the silver haired guy from earlier. He had been the one grabbing at her so hard it hurt her. She stepped away again, until the other guy with long brown hair stepped forward and grabbed her wrists. She struggled against his hold, but it was to no avail, she wasn't as strong as him. "Let me go!" She screamed, trying to knee him in the groin so she could make a run for it, but she couldn't reach. The taller guy stepped closer and pulled Konan into a painful headlock, twisting her head a bit to the point where it really was hurting. "Come on slut, we tipped you good so you better fucking put out." He growled, and kicked her to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, but didn't have time to get to her feet before they both started taking their turn in kicking her in the back and in the stomach. She refused to scream or cry out, knowing that was what they wanted to hear. She curled up into a tight ball and closed her eyes, wishing for it to all be over. If they were going to rape her, she wished they would just hurry up and get it over with already.

Konan hadn't even realized it when the kicking stopped and another male's voice was speaking. Oh great, someone else to kick her around. That was all she needed. She was sure she had broken a rib or something, but she couldn't tell just yet. She opened one eye and was even more surprised to see that the new voice was defending her. She couldn't make out who it was just yet, but he was throwing punches left and right at the men who were beating her down. She got to her knees and painfully drug her body to the side of the building that loomed over the alleyway, holding her stomach. What she saw next shocked her even more. The man that was defending her was the orange haired man that had been at the club to see her. Maybe not to see her in particular, but that was what she liked to tell herself. Police sirens were blaring in the distance and the two men scrambled away, running down the alleyway like the cowards they truly were. The sirens probably weren't even meant for them, but that just proved how cowardly and guilty they were. She hung her head, ashamed that she had to be rescued.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked, a bit breathless but friendly nonetheless. She looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking down at her. They were so soft, so different from the other men's look, which was one of pure lust and greed. She smiled, which pained her due to her split lip. The smile was enough for the man to know that she was okay, and he stepped closer to offer her a hand. Immediately she took it, knowing he meant no harm to her. He did defend her after all, when he could have easily sided with the others and took advantage of her. His touch was warm and gentle, something she wasn't used to. She got to her feet, but he didn't drop her hand at first. He wanted to make sure she was okay, that she could stand on her own.

"I'm alright." She answered finally, which was his queue to let her hand go. This was much to Konan's dismay, she enjoyed the touch even if it was short-lived. He smiled, and then she noticed he had gotten a black eye in the process of defending her. She inhaled sharply and felt tears string her eyes. It was her fault he was hurt! He had defended her and if he didn't, he would be fine. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, making his brown eyes widen. Why was she apologizing? She hadn't done anything wrong, she hadn't even said more than two words. "You didn't need to do that.. It was my fault anyway!" She continued on, answering his question. He wrapped a strong arm around her back and began guiding her own of the alleyway, and of course she let him. Already she was liking him. He was so kind and she could tell already he was the same kind of person she was. It didn't help matters that he was handsome, definitely her type. "I couldn't just stand by and let two pigs bash on a woman. Let me walk you home." He offered, his voice just as strong as his hold. She couldn't say no to that, he had already convinced her without having to try. She nodded, running her tongue over her lip and wincing at the split lip. That would not be attractive for her work and she wouldn't make as much. The silence was unsettling to her. She had to say something to him, she wanted to thank him more but didn't want to be overbearing. The distance to her dorm was short, and it was already in sight. She couldn't believe she was so choked up right now! She was good with men, she knew how to talk to them and was sociable. So why was it so hard to talk to this one? "My names Konan. What's yours?" She asked when they reached the door to the building which held her dorm. He recoiled his arm from her body and smiled that same smile that captivated her earlier. "Yahiko. Thanks for letting me walk you home." He said smoothly, making her feel even more like an idiot. He spoke so smoothly and she could barely speak without stumbling over her words. Before she even had a chance to speak up again, he had turned and was retreating. Already he was leaving and it was her fault for not being able to speak up and say something.

"I'll see you around." He said again over his shoulder, winking one eye so she could see and grinning. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt dizzy. Yes, she would see him again. She promised herself that the next time she saw him in that club, she wouldn't be afraid. No, she would talk to him, confidently like she was able to talk to the other men. She turned the door handle and pushed the door open, her thoughts clouded by that smile of his. She saw it over and over again, as she dragged herself up the steps to the second story of the building. She needed to sleep, and was hoping already she would dream of Yahiko, dream of his smile and his strong hold, his confident voice and his way of making her fall for him so hard, so quickly.

**So what did you think?! Be honest and please review! More pairings and characters soon to come! Let me know what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters! xoxo**


	2. Plans

AN: Second chapter is finally up, yay! Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters!

**I don't own Naruto.**

The next morning was a bad one for Konan. She awoke late, and sore. At first she didn't even remember what had happened the previous night, as she stared at the clock on the end table next to her bed. It read 11:20am, and she had missed her morning class. Oh well, she could make up the work with relative ease. With a touch so gentle it was akin to a feather, she pressed her fingers to her bottom lip, tips running over the split made by the two jerks who had roughed her up. She shivered, trying to forget about it all as she stepped out of bed. Her ribs were sore, maybe even bruised. She winced as she got to her feet. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't go to class today.

As she dragged herself out of her room, she spotted the blonde hair of her roommate, Deidara, from the other side of the cough. She really didn't want him to see her like this. She looked like hell and he was always nosey, and would surely ask questions. She ducked down a little, and tried to make a mad dash for the bathroom. "I can see you in the reflection of the TV you know." The blonde called out, not even bothering to look over his shoulder.

Well, trying to sneak by him didn't work. He really didn't miss a thing, it was hard to sneak around with him living with her. Defeated, she sighed and gave up trying to hide her appearance. She moved over to sit on the opposite of the sofa from him, her form stoic. He didn't look over right away, so she kept quiet. It was best not to draw attention to herself, so if she was quiet, maybe she could go unnoticed..

"What in the hell happened to your face?!" The voice exclaimed. Konan comically face palmed, dragging her palm down her cheek and squinting her eyes at him. Did she really look that bad? She hadn't even had a chance to look in the mirror yet.. She must have looked like real hell for him to freak out like that. Then again, he freaked out over a lot of things..

"I had a bad night." She retaliated, her voice taking on a slightly annoyed tone. She didn't feel like answering his questions, but was probably making herself more suspicious by the way she was acting. She never snapped at him like that, or really anyone. She was always such a calm, level-headed person and to act out like that wasn't like her at all. So she cleared her throat, and started again. She could tell he was mildly hurt from her words by the look on his face. He looked like a puppy that had just been scolded, his lower lip slightly pouty.

"Look, I had a run in with some jerks on the way home from work- But I'm fine. I was escorted home by someone from the club." She said the last part a bit dreamily. She hadn't thought of the redhead yet, but now her mind was solely on him. She tuned out Deidara as he started throwing a tantrum about how she needed a new job, and other things she had heard a thousand times already. Yahiko… For some reason, his name was fitting. It was strong; you couldn't say it without enunciating it strongly. At least, she couldn't. Everything about him was strong, and bold. From the way he saved her from those gross men, to the way he escorted her home with a strong arm. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to see him again tonight. She didn't work though, which was really frustrating. Then again, she wouldn't get many tips with the way she looked…

"Hello?! Konan, are you even listening to me?!" Deidara waved his hand in front of the blue haired woman's face, which had a dreamy smile on it. He deadpanned, glaring at her. He picked up one of the throw pillows nestled into the corner of the sofa, and whacked her shoulder with it. Only then did she jump a little, finally drawn out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes back at him, missing everything he had said. She tended to do that a lot, block him out when he started rambling about anything from lame TV programs to why the Earth was round… Her eyes then widened, and a grin snuck onto her lips. He leaned back, a bit frightened. Why was she looking at him like that? He didn't like the look one bit. Usually it meant having to pose as her boyfriend for some reason or another.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, leaning back away from her as far as he could, back pressing against the arm of the sofa. She giggled and took on an innocent expression. He was offended now. Was she laughing at him for saying he was worried about her? Well, fine. He decided he won't worry about her anymore, because obviously that was just funny.

"I need you to do something for me," She began, smiling as much as she could without hurting her lip. He was even more scared now. Do something for her? What was it that he could possibly do for her? He didn't want to help her with her make-up again. The last time he did that, he had messed it up and she got really angry, and smacked him. It hurt pretty badly too, that girl really packed a punch.. When he just raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything, she continued.

"There's someone's attention I'm trying to get, and I'm pretty sure he'll be at the club tonight. There's just one small problem… I don't work tonight. Can you act like you actually care to be there, so I can be the hopeless friend who was dragged along against her will?" She batted her eyelashes, trying to make convince him to do so with her wide amber eyes, and quivering bottom lip. His first instinct told him to tell her, hell no, find yourself someone else to do that. He hated acting straight, because quite frankly, he wasn't good at it. At least once a day someone mistakes him for a girl. Whatever though, he would be a pretty girl. He sighed loudly, groaning in protest. But when she drew closer, he couldn't back away anymore and so frantically, he put his arms up in front of him.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it! But just this once, and who's attention are you trying to get?" He asked curiously, which made her expression fall flat and she leaned back away from him now. Her lips pursed and she tried to look defiant, but she couldn't keep that up for long. Of course she wanted to gush about Yahiko, brag about him and about how he was her knight in shining armor. So she smiled a goofy smile, and crossed her legs. He knew he was in for a story when she took on that position, and especially when she started talking.. She talked so fast and he couldn't always keep up.

"His name is Yahiko and he is drop dead… Hot." She started, falling back onto the arm of the couch and gazing dreamily at the ceiling. When Deidara didn't say anything, she kept blabbing. "He saved me from the assholes that were planning on taking advantage of me. He's been at the club every night for the past week, watching me." She let a giggle escape her lips, squirming a little. "He was my knight in shining armor…" She sighed loudly, which caused Deidara to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well guys are good at putting on acts. Take me for example, acting like a straight guy for you." He sneered, and shook his head. "Just be careful, yeah? Don't let yourself get too attached, because a man who goes to a strip club that often usually isn't so great." His words earned a glare from Konan, which made him shiver. She really could be scary when she wanted to be. He liked her better when she was happy and bubbly. Maybe he should just let her babble now about this guy. He better really be as hot as she says he is.

"Yeah, yeah. He's different, I know he is." She jumped to her feet, and looked down at him. "I'm going to take a shower, then we are going to plan in detail how tonight is going to work. Alright?" She left before giving him a chance to answer, heading for the bathroom to enjoy a nice, long hot shower.

"Whatever.." He grumbled, and turned back to the television. His soap opera was interrupted and now it was time to pick up where he left off..

-Yahiko POV-

The redhead finally crawled out of bed around noon. He had a long night last night, being the rescuer for a damsel in distress. It wasn't really how he planned for his night to carry out, but that was alright. He had finally gotten that girl's attention, the one he had been working on for a week now. Other girls have caught his eye, sure, and he had taken them home with him, but for some reason, he really wanted his turn with her. He walked into the living room of his apartment, in just his dark boxers, his hair a mess. His friend Itachi was already awake and dressed, eating lunch in front of the television. He didn't share a place with him, but Itachi was over at his place a lot, to get away from his overbearing Father. Yahiko had only met him once and he didn't really like him, at all. He was too strict, and people like that had to learn how to have fun. Lazily the redhead threw himself down on the couch next to his friend.

"It's about time you got out of bed." Itachi commented, which he was famous for doing. Yahiko always slept until noon or later, and Itachi was always awake at the crack of dawn. The raven also needed to learn how to have fun. Yahiko furrowed his eyebrows in determination as he stared at his friend. It was about time this guy taught Itachi how to let loose, get some girls, and get laid. Yahiko slapped his friend's shoulder, and cracked his signature grin.

"My friend, we are going out tonight." Yahiko said, without letting Itachi have a say in it. When Itachi did open his mouth to protest, Yahiko shook his head. "No way, you always find an excuse to get out of it. Well tonight, you're not. We're going to go out, get drunk, and we'll both have a girl in bed with us tonight." The redhead made a promise, and he was going to keep it, even if it meant having to find a girl for his friend. The raven narrowed his eyes in protest, always needing to argue.

"Yahiko, don't you think it's time you think about settling down?" The dark haired man suggested. He liked that he was able to have fun with his friend, but somewhere he needed to draw the line. He couldn't just party for the rest of his life and expect that to take him somewhere. Itachi knew he wanted to have a family and his days of partying and having fun were almost over. The suggestion made Yahiko's face wrinkle up, his nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed.

"No way. Yahiko does not 'settle down', Yahiko likes to count the number of panties left behind in his room at the end of the week." The man said proudly, his grin wide again. This made Itachi sigh in disgust. He really wished he could find his friend a nice girl that would treat him right. One that would put him in his place and make him grow up. That was a laughable thought though, he didn't think his friend would ever grow up. With a roll of his eyes Itachi stood up, grabbing his car keys from the kitchen table.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Itachi grumbled and made his way to the door of the apartment. "If you get a girl knocked up some day, I'm not going to help you." Itachi glared and opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. This made Yahiko grin proudly. He was always very careful with using protection, so that rolled that out. Itachi was so uptight. Tonight, Yahiko would find him a girl that would show him how to go wild. He placed his arms behind his head and leaned back a little, a plan formulating in his brain on how he would get a girl tonight… Maybe even the one from the prior night.

Review please?! They inspire me to write more!


End file.
